


I belong with you, you belong with me

by TubbyTomatooO



Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Rhato - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Multi, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTomatooO/pseuds/TubbyTomatooO
Summary: The introduction fic to hopefully many more DC fics to come.-Roy struggles to process being a dad of 4 whilst having a very out of character, emotional Jason on his hands. He calls for reinforcements.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: DC RedArsenal Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	I belong with you, you belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is such a mess, it’s not even edited so there’s gonna be hella mistakes I apologise in advance.

Roy had been wrong. 

so very very wrong. 

He thought that because he had raised Lian he would know how to be a dad and function properly. But as he was sitting in the bathroom; having an existential crisis due to the fact that he went from one child to four in under 3 hours, he realised he had no idea how to be a dad. 

Startling at the loud thud that came from the living room, the archer leapt to his feet and sprinted into where he had left his sleeping mate after the hellish night they had just had.  
Odd socks slipped on the shiny wooden floor as he anchored himself on the doorframe so that he didn't careen into the wall. 

The sight he was greeted with did little to quell his anxieties, only pushing them to the side for the moment. Jason was on the floor, evidently having fell off the sofa as he tried to get up in a panic, long legs tangled in a blanket Roy had put over him.

"Jay? What are you doing?" He asked the omega gently as he slid an arm around his partners waist, supporting his weight as he eased him back down into the sofa. 

What happened next probably shocked him more than anything else in his life. Jason looked down at the floor, muscles in his jaw clenching as tears slipped down his cheeks. Jason Todd. Crying? That was most definitely new.

" hey- hey Jaybird what's the matter?" 

Roy lightly cupped his cheek in his hands, turning his face to look at him, thumbs lightly brushing the wet tears away that were making rivers down his face. 

"Jason?"  
The redhead tried to get his attention, to get through to him. 

"I lost it?" 

Oh Roy was so stupid. He had completely forgotten that the omega had been out of it and bordering on unconscious towards the end of the birth. Realising his mistake, the alpha quickly shook his head and brushed sweat caked hair out of the others face. 

" no! Jay, baby— listen to me you didn't ! You did good. You didn't loose them."  
He didn't know if Jason was hearing him but he hoped he was.

Though moments where he had a soft Jason were few and far between, this teary, emotional Jason was was not something that he enjoyed. 

As if he didn't have enough to deal with trying to convince the omega that his child ( well, children) were all well and accounted for, 10 fingers and 10 toes; he heard a shaky cry of a newborn baby, joined soon after by two other frail voices. 

At the sound of the his babies alive ,and evidently crying for him, Jason tried to get up; hissing in clear pain as he steadied himself on the wall, colour draining from his face very quickly. Roy darted in to steady his mate, fearing he would fall if he didn't. 

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing dumbass?"

Yep. That was more like the Jason that Roy saw on a daily basis. Though despite his lovers gain in composure he knew that he was in no state to be walking around. 

"Jay just sit down I'll bring them to you."

When Jason showed no sign of listening to Roy and going to sit down, Roy growled low in his throat and wished that for once the stubborn omega would just listen to him.  
Like the alpha had expected, Jason only got a few steps from the sofa before he completely crumpled into Roys waiting arms, beads of sweat covering his brow with the strain. 

" why don't you ever listen to me?" Roy asked softly, leaning down to press his forehead to Jason's lightly after he had gotten him settled on the sofa again. 

Jason raised an eyebrow and he visibly relaxed at the comforting touch of his alpha, the anxious fearful smell dissipating, only leaving worry and exhaustion.

" cause you were just as freaked out as I was" 

sighing, he dragged a hand over his face, watching Roy carefully as he gauged his expression and scent like he was doing to Jason. 

" I thought you were lying to me."

Ouch. That hurt. Though it did make some sort of sense. He had read that the connection between new mothers and their babies was stronger than that of the omega and the alpha, so it was natural that Jason would've doubted him. It still hurt though.

" I would never lie to you."  
Roy murmured turning his head away from Jason and straightening up, limbs heavy with tiredness while he dragged himself to where he had put the triplets in Lian's cot-bet for the time being;

Each of them bundled up in one of her pepper pig and hello kitty blankets. God, they were so unprepared it was laughable.  
Somehow the ginger man managed to carry all three of them at once , albeit precariously, out to where Jason was waiting in the living room.

The expression on Jason's face when he saw them for the first time was one that Roy would never forget. The sheer love and adoration that he saw on the omegas face was one that he rarely saw and one that took his breath away every time; reminding him of how fiercely the omega loved others in his life. 

The sour smell of fear filled Roy's nose as soon as one of them started crying and the alpha couldn't help but laugh a little at the terror stricken expression his mate gave him. 

" what do I do?" Jason whispered hoarsely when the little lad wouldn't stop, screaming himself red in the face curling small fists into Jason's bare chiselled chest. 

Roy swallowed thickly and opened his mouth then closed it again as he realised he didn't have a clue either. When he had first gotten custody of Lian, she had been a year old and out of the whole baby stage, 

Instead of replying, he instead gave his partner a equally terrified look, mind racing a mile a minute to try and think of what to do.

"Maybe he'll feel more comfortable in the nest since it'll have all of our smells."  
Roy suggested, blindly grasping at straws; he hoped they could calm him down before he properly set off the other two that Jason was holding close. 

Jason held his gaze for a moment before he nodded,  
"it might work." 

That was good enough for Roy, he carefully lifted the two quieter babies and hurriedly went to put them down in the nest before they woke up. He never did know why Jason had decided to nest underneath the boiler in the small cupboard. It held Jason comfortably but left no room for anyone bigger than Lian in it, that probably had something to do with why he liked it so much. 

Whilst rearranging the nest so that Jason could get in without hurting the other two, Roy realised that they weren't really unprepared, this was just where all the blankets, clothes and relatively soft things had gone. It had always amused him how such a outwardly masculine, dominant omega was so soft when around his pack members and in the comfort of his own home. 

Focusing back on the task at hand, Roy pulled the shelf above the nest out, carefully laying it down in the hallway and checking the nest thoroughly for any splinters. He hoped that removing the shelf would make it easier for Jay and co to get in and out of easier, especially whilst the omega recovered. 

Going back to the centre of all the noise where Jason was trying desperately to comfort a screaming child, Roy heard a banging on the wall from the apartment next to them, a muffled "shut up" accompanying the banging. 

Oh they were so gonna get evicted. 

Jason looked up at Roy with those big emerald eyes, so tired and lost. Fearful that he couldn't be the parent that they needed. 

"Did you call the pack?"

Roy nodded and sat down next to him wrapping an arm around them both and pulling the taller man and baby into his chest. 

" yeah. Apparently they're in Texas on a child smuggling case, but when I spoke to him dick said they were getting the first flight out and letting Kent take over the case."  
He pressed a chaste kiss to his hairline.

" they should be here in a few hours."

"Mmh.."

Roy looked down at Jason whose head was dipping every now and then as he threatened to fall asleep right there and then. The other chucked and gently nuzzled the side of his face, feeling the same exhaustion smothering him. 

"Cmon Jaybird we could all use some sleep before the others get here. You know how rowdy they get." He whispered gently, hoping that Jason would give in to the sleep he felt pulling at his bones. 

Jason looked down at the small child in his arms, hand bigger than his head. He was so small and fragile, Roy was afraid to breathe on him for fear that he would break. He could tell that his husband was contemplating the offer of sleep, stifling a yawn against Roy's shoulder. 

Jason huffed and stretched his legs out, stiff joins cracking crudely.  
"Fine but your not carrying me. I'm keeping my dignity." 

Roy tolled his eyes. He was so predictable now, it was amusing. Bending down, the alpha quickly but carefully slipped his arms underneath the vigilante, arms positioned carefully so he supported his back, and scooped him up in a bridal carry.

" I don't think you get a choice in the matter."  
Roy grinned lazily, adjusting his grip on Jason as he straightened up.

Though the Archer appeared to be more lean and less strong than his mercenary counterpart, it was not the case. Many years of pulling back a killer stiff drawstring had left his arms and shoulders as strong as anyone else's, especially Jason's who's strength was all in his legs. 

Roy navigated the hallway carefully, shuffling sideways so him and Jason, and baby, could fit through without destroying everything in it,  
because Seriously, who the hell is this friggin' tall? 

Looking down at the omega in his arms, he realised that both Jason and their son had fallen asleep in the minute walk from the living room to the boiler cupboard that was nestled between the bathroom and Lian's bedroom. Smiling Fondly and trying not to jostle them awake, Roy tentatively set the pair down in the nest, all 4 of them visibly relaxing as soon as they were together again. 

For a good hour or so, Roy was happy to just watch them sleep, willing to be their protector and their guardian if it meant keeping them safe from the demons lurking in the darkness. Despite this, he found sleep dragging him down, a little while into his second hour of 'guarding' or as Jason would say, 'being an overbearing alpha prick'. 

Pulling the curtain across the doorway, they had removed the door from the boiler room in order to stop Lian from locking herself in when she was angry. It was something they were working on;  
Roy crept into their shared room, grabbing a soft yet tatty throw and a flattened pillow that smelled of Jason's aftershave. 

Sneaking back to where he had been sitting before and skilfully avoiding the creakiest floorboards, the new father of four peeked his head briefly around the curtain to check that all of them were still asleep before settling down outside, glad that Wally had agreed to take Lian for the night.  
God bless best friends right?

Yawning deeply, Roy rolled himself up in his covers, allowing himself only a few hours of sleep maximum, until he woke himself up again to check on his now much larger family.  
Yes they were unprepared and going to struggle like hell but they had a pack to help them through it now. It was all going to work out.  
He hoped.

~~~~~~~~~

For the second time in that same evening, Roy had been startled awake by a thudding. Only this time it was coming from the front door. Hissing softy, he staggered to his feet, still half blinded by sleep as he fumbled to the door; swinging it open suddenly to stop the noise from waking the whole household. Yes he had gotten a few hours of sleep but he was not ready for another round of screaming and emotions just yet.

" You could've called first." he grumbled, wiping his bleary eyes as he squinted at the 3... nope 4 people crowded into his apartment hallway. Roy had known who they were before he had even opened the door, their smell being enough to identify them. 

"Tim let his phone die by having Damian play candy crush on his phone." Bruce was standing behind the 3 boys, face a mixture of anxiety and frustration. Though everything had been resolved between Jason and his adoptive father and pack leader, Roy was finding it much harder to play nice. 

He had seen Jason after he was resurrected, he had helped him through the rage and the pain. Him. Not Bruce. 

Roy had been the one to sit up with Jason through the nights when he was too scared to sleep. 

Roy was the one to try to encourage Jason to a better person, not for Bruce not for Gotham but for himself, for his own sanity. 

Where had Bruce been through all that? Sulking in his fucking 'bat cave'. 

He gripped the doorframe tightly, fingertips whitening as he focused on the present once more. Roy knew he had to put it behind him, to move on like Jason had.  
Moving on never had been Roy's strong point though.

Liking back to the boys at the door Roy realising that where the others all looked half dead and worried, Dick was the only one who looked excited as well as all those things.  
"Where are they both?"

Roy jerked his thumb in the direction of the hallway,  
"They are in the boiler room."

"THEY?!"

Roy winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was there an echo in here? They better not have woken them up or he was going to start sticking arrows in people. 

" yes they— 3 in fact, and oh my god SHH!"

Tim silently ducked underneath Roy's arm and snuck off to where he had directed him, sitting down where Roy had been previously sat for the last few hours. 

Dick on the other hand was not so quiet, Bruce had to literally hold him by the collar to stop him from racing inside to see the new additions to the pack like a excited puppy. 

" please just chill Grayson. I've been awake for a whole 28 hours okay? Your energy is killing me." Roy rubbed his eyes and opened the door fully to let the rest of them in, watching Bruce take his phone from Damian and walk past him into the apartment. 

As he passed he gave a subtle nod to Roy, silently thanking him for not letting his anger get in the way of letting him be here. As if,  
'I'm not like you' Roy thought bitterly.

Dick pouted and dragged himself over to where Tim was taking a peek behind the curtain to try and see them all. The archer wasn't exactly surprised when he let out a disgruntled huff, unable to see much of anything past Jason's broad shoulders.

Damian was crouched the other side and reached out a careful hand to poke him in attempts to get him to move. Before he could Tim grabbed his hand to stop him, warning in his eyes,  
"I wouldn't do that Damian"

Yeah. Roy liked Tim and he knew Jason did too. The two of them seemed to be closer than most of the others. 

"Get your hand off me drake, I'll do what I like."  
Damian on the other hand seemed to drive Roy completely insane. 

" I'll make this really simple, if you touch them, you loose a hand. If you hurt them you'll loose more than that." 

Roy felt his first real surge or protectiveness come over him. Though he knew that the little runt wouldn't hurt his newfound family, his inner alpha wouldn't let him risk it. They were too precious, too fragile. 

They must've known he was serious with his threat because Dick was suddenly standing in front of him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, it's okay, we're backing off see? No ones gonna hurt them."

He seemed to radiate submission and calm, willing to back down if it meant Roy didn't feel threatened.

Roy blinked, realising how he had behaved and stepped back a little.  
"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." Bruce muttered, leaning against the wall calmly, arms folded over his chest apparently unfazed.

"Becoming a new father always brings out the best and the worst in us."

The corners of his mouth quirked up a little as he looked over at Damian and Roy was pretty sure that was the first time he saw batman do anything that even resembled a smile.

It was nice, to know he felt emotions other than hate sometimes.

Roy squeezed Dick's forearm, letting him know that he was okay now, he wasn't going to snap his neck for breathing on Jason.

He peered over his friends shoulder to where Tim and Damian were both trying to get a peek without pissing him off and he smiled a little bit. They could be good kids when they wanted to be. 

Walking over to where his mate had his back to him he knelt down beside him quietly, shooing the boys over to where the other alphas were. 

"I've got this. Now scram, I don't want him murdering you when I wake him up." 

He snorted in amusement and leaned over his husband so he could see his face, hearing the other two scuttling over to the two larger men. 

Watching Jason sleep was one of Roy's favourite things to do but he knew the omega would be pissed if he found out the pack had been here and he had slept through it.  
Gently brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Roy pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"Jaybird? Are you awake?" He whispered softly into his ear, other hand cupping the back of his neck comfortingly. 

When Jason didn't show signs of waking, Roy lightly nosed at his hair, thumb rubbing gentle circles at the nape of his neck.  
"Cmon sleepy head time to get up."

Roy felt a deep, yet soothing, sound vibrating through him and relaxing him almost immediately. After pondering for a second, he realised with some joy that his other half was purring. Oh he would never let him live this down.

"Roy?"

He felt Jason shift beneath him, purring stopping as abruptly as it started when he realised what he had been doing. 

"The pack's here." 

His eyes met with Jason's for a moment, emerald green mixing with baby blue. Roy shuffled backwards a bit to give him some space to manoeuvre; but close enough to help take the sleeping babies whilst Jason sat up.

"Anyone been murdered yet?" The raven haired man stretched his arms above his head, joins cracking crudely as he uncurled. 

Roy chuckled quietly and he shook his head, taking one of the baby boy's from his lover, heart swelling as he looked at the teeny tiny pup, head only about the size of his hand. 

"Not yet, almost though." 

He wasn't paying attention anymore, tears welling in his eyes as he was overcome with emotion.  
They made that. They made those teeny tiny fingers, those itty bitty toes and that cute button nose.

" awwwh Roy's crying !" 

" is the dad vibe check finally kicking in?" 

There was a thud and a yelp coming from Tim's direction,  
" what the fuck Dick?"

Jason narrowed his eyes in Tim's direction, evidently scaring him into apologising.  
"Quarter in the jar Timmy"

Tim groaned.

Once Jason got himself into a better position, he gestured for his brothers to come over to where him and Roy were huddled up. Roy could see the tension in his lovers frame, fear giving way to hidden excitement as he introduced their pups to their uncles and grandad for the first time. He could see him getting overwhelmed with all the people and emotion, all becoming a little too much for the newly made father. 

" Guys... meet your new nephews and nieces."  
Roy could help but beam with pride, practically radiating joy as he handed the boy he was holding to Tim and Jason handed the girl to Dick and the boy to Bruce. 

Roy reached out and clasped Jason's sweaty hands in his own, pulling him in close against his side; they were content to watch them interact for a while, the newest members to the batfam. 

Finally, Tim piped up in the middle of letting the boy grip his finger, face alive with awe at seeing his little nephew so new and pure.  
"Do... do you guys have names for them yet?"

Roy glanced over at Jason and they both seemed to share their thoughts and agree silently in the space of five seconds.  
Looking back at Tim, he nodded 

" yeah... we've got 2 names, we weren't banking on needing a third though..."

Roy shuffled a bit closer and peered over at Tim's baby.  
" We Thought that the blue eyed boy could be called Nicholas... and the girl" 

Jason confirmed their choice with the barest of nods.  
" The girl we thought Cecilia." 

Dick scrubbed at his eyes roughly from where he was selling up looking at his green eyed boy " I think Jordan..." he muttered, quietly enough that nearly no one heard.

Jason seemed to ponder on that name for a moment, seemingly trying it out on his tongue.  
"Jordan... I like it..."

He looked to Roy for his opinion. Who shuffled over to look at the largest pup.  
" it suits him..."

“Jordan, Cecilia and Nicholas...”


End file.
